


Only Friend

by Joye0627



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bad Ending, English, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joye0627/pseuds/Joye0627
Summary: He wants you to live long, but he thinks you're just friends
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Only Friend

"I thought the wise Solomon never asked for help."  
Solomon stared at the Barbatos, "Would it be possible not to tell Diavolo about this and let it be a little secret in our pact?"  
The butler across from him smiled slightly, "If I need to use my power, keeping it from MY LORD is impossible."  
"She is still very young."  
"I know, but I can't wait until then, it's too late." Solomon smiled bitterly, "Who knows that day she'll belong to God."  
At Solomon's gaze, Barbatos shook his head, "There is nothing I can do."  
"Though it's the answer I already knew," Solomon leaned back in his chair, "Longevity is the only thing wisdom and magic can't involve."  
"Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"Thanks...Perhaps I should ask Satan."

"I'd be more inclined to take her from Celestial Realm and turn her into a demon than an irreducibly long life." Satan turned the page.  
"Diavolo is more likely to have that power than Barbatos.But Diavolo wants her to remain human."  
"I wish too."  
"So what do you think she is?"  
Solomon interrupted Satan, "We are both guardians of the human world and I certainly want her to stay alive. "  
"Just company?Solomon, you've been alone as a human for far too long."  
"So she's an important friend to me."


End file.
